Clockwork Castle
Clockwork Castle is a player home in the mod Clockwork. The castle and its features are progressively unlocked by completing quests. Following is a list of them. Main Hall *The central hub through which all other major parts of the castle are reached. *Adjoining Dining Hall; seats ten. *Adjoining Kitchen, with a cooking pot, Hearthfire oven, running water, custom butter churn, food-sorting balance scales and food storage in the cold-room. Master Bedroom *Incorporates a modest study, plus limited storage and display options for most treasured items. *Adjoining bathroom with bathtub, shower, running water, rudimentary water heater, garderobe, vanity, and sink. Travel Room *Large chamber in the basement containing the Travel Machine. *The Travel Machine allows teleportation to and from the major towns in Skyrim, and to the Recall Point designated by the "Recall to Clockwork Castle" spell. *Buttons on the metal relief map of Skyrim configure the Travel Machine's destination. *The "Recall to Clockwork Castle" spell teleports to the Travel Room from anywhere, but by default will fail if the player cannot currently fast-travel for whatever reason. Work Room *Generous stone room where the majority of crafting activities take place. *Contains Forge, Grindstone, Smelter, Workbench, Tanning Rack and Woodcutting Block. *Balance scales to sort crafting components into nearby labeled storage. Mage's Study *Part library, part study (especially for magical pursuits). *Contains Alchemy Lab, Arcane Enchanter and Staff Enchanter (once unlocked). *Balance scales to sort alchemical ingredients and soul gems into nearby specimen cabinets. *Book basket to sort books into the alphabetically-labeled bookcases. *Spiral staircase leading up to the Glass Garden. Glass Garden *A large terrarium on the roof, full of plants to harvest for alchemical ingredients (or food). Armoury *A Hall dedicated to storing and displaying weapons, armor and other treasures. *Full of mannequins, weapon plaques, display cases, etc. *Mounts for Dragon Priest masks and Dragon Claws. *Incorporates a museum area that automatically fills up with interesting items as the player completes quests in Skyrim. Living Quarters *Accommodation for everyone who is not Lord/Lady of the castle. *Support for adopting up to six children via the Multiple Adoptions mod; three rooms for children. *Large room for important guests. *Dormitories for general servants and guards. *Laundry Room with running water, communal bathing facilities and communal lavatory. Clocks *Found in several parts of the castle keep, there are large and small variants. *Large ones show the in-game hour, minute, day of the week, day of the month, the month itself and also have a rotating day/night plate to show am/pm. *Small ones just show the in-game hour and minute, along with the rotating day/night plate to show am/pm. *All clocks chime the appropriate number of times on the hour. Pneumatic Tube Terminals *One is found in each major part of the keep. *Allow fast transferral of items between terminals. *Manual or automatic (sorted) item transferral. *No menus; just labeled buttons. Paintings *Found in many parts of the castle keep, each has a plaque listing its author and title. *They are classical, real-world paintings, though with changes to some of their titles so as to fit into Tamriel. Music Boxes *Found in several parts of the castle keep after a certain point in the story. Category:Skyrim: Clockwork Category:Skyrim: Clockwork Locations